This invention relates to a novel method and means for producing an improved heat pump system, and more particularly to a novel means for extracting heat from a low-temperature water source. Even more particularly this invention relates to novel means for extracting heat from a combined ice-water reservoir equipped with any one of a variety of natural heating means for continuously melting a portion of the ice in said reservoir.
Heat pumps have long been known and typically include a compressor which takes a refrigerant from a low temperature, low pressure evaporator and delivers it at high pressure and temperature to a condenser. The heating of the inside of homes and other buildings is accomplished by utilizing the heat given up at the condenser. The following systems have found commercial application, but none has replaced fossil fuel heating in a major way.